


Obligatory Time Travel Short

by iimpavid



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid
Summary: Apparently the science officers, the whole lot of ‘em, can’t not be struck slap happy by something shiny and immediately have to go touching it, pressing buttons, in an effort to work out what it does.





	Obligatory Time Travel Short

Apparently the science officers, the whole lot of ‘em, can’t  _not_ be struck slap happy by something shiny and immediately have to go touching it, pressing buttons, in an effort to work out what it does. Some people just can’t be taught and unfortunately undeserving, innocent people have to bear the consequences. Undeserving, innocent people like Leonard McCoy. Damn fools. 

 

Bones stands on a street corner in his Starfleet blues, stares for a moment at the cars passing him by. The cars. Mechanics aren’t his strong suit but considering the stink of fossil fuels in the air this can’t be modern day anywhere. But thank god for small mercies and being raised in the country because there’s the smell of the ocean under the smog and an easterly wind coming his way— if he had to guess from that and the drunken inclines and slopes he’d say this is San Francisco.

 

Near as he can guess they’re before his great-granddaddy and that’s definitely… something to write home about. Leonard’s been subjected to too many classic “science fiction” movies where time travelers become their own progenitors and naturally that’s the first thing that comes to mind. Far easier to think about that the actual fact of time travel.

 

Bones doesn’t know if he’s irritated or excited about the history he’s getting to witness live.

 

He sets his shoulders and walks right up to the first person who bothers to make eye contact, “What year’s this? I woke up from one hell of a bump on the head and can’t for the life of me recall.”

 

She looks at him like he’s asked her to give him a raccoon covered in thousand island dressing but says, “2116.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he tells her and walks off like he’s got somewhere to be. Leonard racks is brain for all the history he didn’t pay attention to in school. Earth is warp-capable, at least, or should be in a few years. First contact has been made with Vulcan—

 

A few more blocks take him to Haight and Ashbury. He deserves a pat on the back— more than a hundred years displaced in time, possible in dimension as well, and he’s got an unerring sense of place and direction.

 

It’s pretty easy to make up his mind to go where the Vulcans might be and while that might involve a road trip to Washington, D.C. or Geneva, neither of them is necessarily available since he’s reasonable certain even if a universal identification system were in place it would show he didn’t exist yet. Starfleet is the only other option or, rather, the address where SFA will be in about twenty years.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](https://papermoon-cardboardsea.tumblr.com/) [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/iimpavid)


End file.
